I Can't Believe Its Really You
by Tai x Izzy Fan
Summary: Taichi x Koushirou Summary: Taichi goes out to buy Koushirou's favorite chocolate cake, but as he finishes buying the cake on the way back to his truck he hears a girl calling for help. But little does Taichi know that this girl that he will rescue holds memories of Taichi and Koushirou.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. This fanfiction is GuyxGuy and is a Taishiro fanfic.

Pairing: Taichi x Koushirou

Summary: Taichi goes out to buy Koushirou's favorite chocolate cake, but as he finishes buying the cake on the way back to his truck he hears a girl calling for help. But little does Taichi know that this girl that he will rescue holds information involving him and Koushirou.

"Ahh this forest seems to never end Lopmon!"

"The digital world here isn't like the one from back home. It's going to be a while till we find a digital gate that will take us to them."

"Well I hope we find one soon because my feet are killing me and I'm getting really bored. What can we do to pass the time?"

"Hmmmm... How about singing a song to pass the time? I know how much you like to sing."

"Great idea Lopmon. They don't call me the karaoke queen for nothing"

As the girl and her digimon continued to walk she started to sing kinda loud, but lopmon didn't mind because she knew that her partner was know for having a lovely singing voice.

"All right Lopmon let's start singing"

As she said that a few moments later the two started to sing and during the song they giggled from time to time.

"It's been one week since you looked at me. Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy..."

-  
"Five days since you tackled me. I still got the rug burns on both of my knees..."

"You always sing that song when we drive home Taichi... Why?"

Koushirou asked with a slight curious look on his face as they drove home from a long day of college courses.

"It's because it was the song that played in the background at the carnival last year when I asked you out."

Taichi and Koushirou have been together for a year since they graduated from high school. Both felt something for each other but didn't know if the other felt the same way. It was things like this that frustrated the other members of the group because they knew how both of them felt for each other.

They could have told both of them that Taichi felt the same for Koushirou as he did for Taichi but it wasn't their place to tell either of them something so personal.

"Really ? I can't believe I forgot such an important piece of information regarding such an important event in our lives. I'm... I'm sorry Taichi."

Koushirou blushed at knowing Taichi remembered such a small detail and also because of embarrassment of not remembering something so important as the song that played on the night they both confessed their feelings for each other.

As Taichi continued to drive only a few minutes away from arriving to their apartment complex, Taichi smiled as he remembered the day that he confessed his love for Koushirou.

"It's alright Koushirou. I wouldn't have paid attention to the song either if someone told me they loved and kissed me out of nowhere. I'm just glad that you felt the same about me and didn't reject me."

"I was caught off guard when you kissed on the Ferris wheel... But still not knowing the song that played during our encounter is..."

Koushirou stared down at the palm of his hands as small tear drops fell from his dark black eyes feeling horrible for not remembering.

Taichi reached out and held koushirou's hand with one hand while driving with the other. As he held his hand he slowly pulled it closer to his lips and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Don't cry Koushirou. I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you're with me and that you love me. In the end that's what truly matters. I don't want to see you cry. Alright?"

Taichi gave a reassuring smile to Koushirou while still holding on to his hand. Koushirou still felt a little guilty but he wiped the tears away with his free hand and smiled as he tried to put the issue behind him.

"Alright... I... I love Taichi."

"And I love you Kouahiro."

Minutes later they arrived at their apartment complex. Koushirou, as hard as he tried to forget about the incident that happened in the truck wanted to find a way to make it up to Taichi.

As they walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor where their apartment was located at Taichi asked Koushirou what he wanted for dinner. This made it the perfect opportunity for Koushirou to make it up to Taichi. Taichi cooked the majority of the time for both of them, due to the countless cooking classes Mimi gave him. He couldn't handle trying to eat his mother food, without knowing if he would leave the table with or without food poisoning.

"So what are you in the mood for tonight?"

"...actually I was wondering if I could cook tonight... If that's alright."

Koushirou blushed as be rubbed the back of head nervous about how Taichi would react to his proposal. He knew that he wasn't as good as a cook as Taichi was, but he did know how to prepare his favorite meals.

"Sure I don't mind, but does this have to do with you feeling guilty about the song."

"...yeah... I'm sorry"

Tai smiled as pulled Koushirou into a tight hold placing his chin onto the top of his head able to smell the lavender soap he uses to wash his hair.

"Don't be. I just want to see you be happy. So... What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking beef stir fry with veggies."

"My favorite. What about for dessert?"

"I'm not really sure. I was never really good at baking."

"You know what I'm gonna go to our favorite dessert shop and get that chocolate cake that you always like."

"But they close at 8 and it's 7:20pm right now"

"Don't worry I'll make it before they close. I want this night to be about the both of us. I'll be back soon alright."

As Taichi finished talking to Koushirou. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. They could both feel heat radiating from their faces. As they pulled away Tai waved goodbye and got into his old red Toyota truck his father gave him for his 19th birthday and drove off.

As Koushirou watches Tai leave the parking lot he tightens his grip on handle of his book bag and gives off a small smile.

"I gotta stop being so hard on myself. It's not fair to both of us."


End file.
